


Study Group

by Jestana



Series: AU_Bingo [11]
Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathy, Don, and Cosmo like studying together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Group

**Author's Note:**

> Written for au_bingo on LJ for the prompt _Other: High School_. Rating for sex among three people, all of whom _are_ of age. Beta by unicorn_catcher and umbralillium.

**Study Group**

  
"Hi, Kathy." Mrs. Lockwood smiled when she opened the door to the brunette on a beautiful Tuesday afternoon in June. "Come on in."

Kathy Selden smiled as she stepped past the redheaded woman. "Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. Are Cosmo and Don already studying?"

"Yep." The Irish-American woman nodded, green eyes twinkling, as she closed the door. "Just go on up and join them. I'll let you know when dinner's ready."

"Thanks, Mrs. Lockwood." Still smiling, she climbed the stairs to Don's room. With his Italian father's black hair, dark eyes, and olive coloring and his Irish mother's slender build and gift of the blarney, Don Lockwood was the most popular boy at Monumental High School. All the boys either hated him or wanted to be his friend. All the girls wanted to date him, including Lina Lamont. A blonde, blue-eyed bombshell of a girl, she was the Queen Bee of the school and determined to date Don. Unfortunately for her, he wanted nothing to do with her, claiming that her screechy voice gave him a headache.

Another reason Lina would never get her hooks into Don lived right next door to him: Cosmo Brown. The class clown to Don's Mr. Popular, Cosmo was rarely without a joke or a quip to turn any serious situation funny. He and Don had been neighbors since they were in diapers, so Cosmo kept Don from getting a big head. For her part, Kathy had met Cosmo when she'd transferred to the school at the beginning of the school year due to the fact that she and had her mother had moved to the area after her parents' divorce. He'd made a joke that had instantly put her at ease and they'd been friends since then. Through Cosmo, Kathy had met Don and the three of them became good friends.

That friendship was the reason Kathy was climbing up the stairs to Don's bedroom. It'd become their habit to gather at Don's house to study whenever they had tests and finals were looming on the horizon. Kathy didn't even bother to knock to announce her presence, simply opening the door onto a very lovely sight. Don was half-sitting, half-lying on the king-sized bed with Cosmo sprawled across his lap. Though textbooks were open on the bed beside the two boys, neither of them were reading them because they were too busy kissing and caressing each other.

Amused, Kathy shut the door behind her and walked over to set her own books on the desk. Stepping out of her sneakers, she crossed to the bed and sat down by Don's bare feet. With one hand, she began to trail her fingers along the tanned, muscular length of his shins while the other hand slid under Cosmo's shirt to rest on his lower back, no longer surprised by the feel of old scars under her touch. The boys pulled apart at that point, catching their breath. "Hi, Kath."

"Hi, Cos." She leaned down to kiss him with a fond smile, and then sat up to kiss Don as well. "Hi, Don."

"Hi, Kath." Don was smiling when they pulled apart. "Sorry we started without you."

"You're not sorry," she retorted playfully, the hand on Cosmo's back having migrated to the front of his shorts, accompanied by the sound of a gasp when she found that he was already aroused.

"All right, I'm not," he answered with a soft laugh as they worked together to pull Cosmo's shirt off. "And neither is Cos, apparently."

Kathy laughed as she teased the brunette through the tented material of his shorts. "Apparently not."

"Never can be sorry," Cosmo managed to gasp even as he bucked his hips into Kathy's knowing touch. "Now stop teasing, woman!"

Laughing, Kathy shifted so she could lie down beside Cosmo and kiss him properly. Any and all amusement faded as she lost herself in the passion of the kiss, hardly noticing when Don batted her hand away so he could unfasten Cosmo's shorts for her. In the meantime, Cosmo's hand found its way under skirt and panties to find her already wet with anticipation and desire. He groaned against her lips and eased her onto her back so he could slide his hard shaft into her slick heat. Both of them moaned once they were fully joined. Now inside her, he leaned down to kiss her and unfasten her blouse and bra so her breasts rubbed against his chest. While they kissed, Don pulled Cosmo's shorts down just enough so he could use lube to prepare him. This caused their kiss to be punctuated by moans and gasps of pleasure.

When Cosmo ended the kiss, he rested his cheek against Kathy's, gasping for breath. She smiled and held Don's gaze with hers as he unbuttoned his shorts and slicked his already-leaking cock with the lube as well. Kathy felt Cosmo tense briefly when Don pressed against his opening, but it didn't last long as the lube helped the black-haired boy bury his cock in the brunette in a single, steady thrust. Once he was fully inside Cosmo, Don leaned forward so he could kiss Kathy, pressing Cosmo deeper into her and making her moan against his lips as a result. Still kissing her, he slowly began to thrust, and Cosmo thrust with him. Kathy could only wind her legs around both boys' hips and keep her arms wrapped tight around Cosmo. Though she herself would have felt smothered in Cosmo's position, she knew that he enjoyed being between them.

Don pulled back from the kiss so he could press kisses to Cosmo's shoulders and neck while the brunette shifted so he could fondle Kathy's breasts, alternately suckling and cupping them. She arched into his touch as Don reached around Cosmo to tease the little bundle of nerves just above her entrance. Her arousal seemed to coil tighter and tighter inside her until it burst; her cry of pleasure muffled by Don's hand over her mouth. It wouldn't be good for his mother to come investigate screams. Cosmo soon groaned against her breasts as she felt his climax pulse inside her. She watched Don as he thrust just once more before he climaxed as well, draping himself over the other boy's back.

They remained like that for several moments, before reluctantly pulling apart. Don pulled out of Cosmo first, eliciting a disappointed gasp from him. He disappeared into the bathroom while Kathy and Cosmo exchanged lazy kisses. When he returned, his shorts were buttoned again and he was holding a damp washcloth. Cosmo practically purred against Kathy's lips while Don cleaned him up. By the time Don finished, Cosmo had enough energy to pull out of Kathy and use the washcloth to clean his softened cock. As he did, Kathy sat up so she could re-fasten her bra and blouse. While Cosmo returned the washcloth to the bathroom, Don brought Kathy's books over to the bed and joined her, leaving room for Cosmo. Once the brunette returned and curled up with them, they began to study, interrupted by the occasional kiss or caress. Kathy never told her mother why she'd changed her opinion of her parents getting a divorce.

 **End**


End file.
